2k3 & 2k12: The Battles
by Marialine
Summary: The 2k12 turtles head over to the Battle Nexus for the first time and meet their 2k3 counterparts in the process. But when someone plans to kill the Daimyo and take over the Battle Nexus, their trust on one another is at great risk. Who is the mysterious killer? Will the turtles stop the killings? Who is the scary mastermind behind all this?
1. Vision Place Of Battle

Chap. 1- Vision Place Of Battle

 **A/N Okay, guys, don't kill me but I'm gonna make 2k12 Mikey the main character here like any of my other stories! LOL! 2k3 is at Season 7 while 2k12 is at Season 5.**

 **Also;**

 **2k3 Leonardo- Leonardo**

 **2k3 Raphael- Raphael**

 **2k3 Donatello- Don**

 **2k3 Michelangelo- Mike**

 **2k12 Leonardo- Leo**

 **2k12 Raphael- Raph**

 **2k12 Donatello- Donnie**

 **2k12 Michelangelo- Mikey**

 **ENJOY!!!**

In the 2k12 verse...

 _ **Mikey's POV:**_

Ugh! What a snooze fest!

Well, for pranking Raph alike more than a gazillion times and making the chemicals in Donnie's lab explode again, Leo grounded me for a week in the lair! Plus he forced me to do extra training and solemn meditation! NO!

Dude, just because he's the new sensei doesn't mean he's the boss of everyone around here!

Anyway, right now, I'm at the dojo with my big bro. We're gonna do some meditation tonight while Raph and Donnie went out to do night patrol. I groaned as me and him sat in our meditation poses then he already went into a deep trance, making me sigh in defeat and boredom.

I can never take meditation seriously...

" Mikey," Leo said, sounding a bit annoyed by me even if he didn't bother to open his eyes." you're not meditating,"

" You know I can't, Leo!" I whined as I folded my arms and growled.

" You can but you're just not trying,"

" I am trying!"

" No, you aren't. Just close your eyes, take a deep breath and then, focus..."

I groaned again, rolling my eyes in annoyance before placing my hands on my knees then I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting myself enter a place that looked exactly like space.

Woah! This is so awesome!

In my mind scape, I stopped sitting down and then started floating around this space-like place as I gasped at my surroundings.

Suddenly, everything turned black and gravity came back, making me hit the ground with a thud. I rubbed my head and groaned then I sat back into a meditative pose and looked around in fear.

" W-What's going on?" I asked myself, my voice trembling in panic.

A second after I asked, huge blasts of light came in contact with the darkness, each of them exploding with scary, deadly and unfamiliar visions and images. Some had me and my bros in it while others had blood and death.

WHY AM I SEEING THIS?!

Tears flowed down my cheeks as each image was more gruesome than the last. The last thing I saw was me with my eyes glowing pink and green in rage before I closed and covered my eyes to not see anymore visions. When I opened and uncovered them, I gasped as my eyes widened in shock.

Since when did my surrounding turn completely white?!

I kept gasping for air with tears still rolling down my face as I stood up and started walking around to explore the place. As I walked, grass and flowers started sprouting from the ground and before I knew what was happening, a forest had surrounded me. I spun around and gasped to see how peaceful this forest was. I kept on walking and walking until I saw a large village and a huge castle that made the place look like a nexus.

Awesome...

Anyway, I took out my hand and squatted down to touch the ground but as one of my fingers made in contact with the grass, a streak of darkness quickly made it's way to the nexus. I gasped in shock and took a step back as the peaceful place in front of me exploded into ash-filled ruins.

D-Did I just do that?

I felt the tears come back in my eyes and cheeks, making my mask get soaked in them as the smoke from one of the flaming ruins suddenly spelt out a message.

 **BEWARE OF THE BATTLE NEXUS**

I was confused with what it meant but before so could do some deep thinking, the black letters from the message transformed into a gigantic dragon-shaped beast with red eyes. I stared at it with fearful baby blue ones and then screamed when it came towards me.

Suddenly, I fell back on my shell after screaming, letting my pant in nervousness as I stared at the leaves of the dojo tree. I sighed in relief.

It wasn't real. It was just a simple vision. I'm still at the dojo. Oh, thank goodness.

" Mikey!" I heard Leo shout out, making me turn my head to him as he looked down at me with worry-filled eyes." Are you okay?!"

I let the tears flow down my mask and face as I gave my big brother a hug then started sobbing.

" L-Leo," I stuttered." T-The place! M-My vision! I-I-I..."

" Shh..." he soothed, rubbing my shell to calm me down." It's okay, _Otōto_ (little brother). It was just a vision..."

I took a few deep breaths before sighing in relief and calmness but then, the vision came back to my thoughts so I quickly pulled away from the hug.

" But, _Ani_ (older brother), it was more than just a vision! It was like a warning!"

" What do you mean?"

" There was a message that said; Beware Of The Battle Nexus!"

" Wait a minute," his eyes widened in shock." the Battle Nexus?! It said to beware of the Battle Nexus?!"

I looked at him, confused." Uh, you know the Battle Nexus?"

" Yes! Sensei used to tell me all about that place whenever I chose a bedtime story when we were younger. He told me that it was a place where every creature from a different world and/or dimension come together in a battle of honor!"

My mouth was left open as I heard what he said.

" Woah...really?!" I started getting excited while my smile went so wide that I swear that my mouth could peel off my face.

" Yes and, every 3 years, a huge tournament called the Battle Nexus Championship lets the creatures show off their skills of honor and the contestants always try to claim the title Battle Nexus Champion! Master Splinter has won that title for quite some time,"

I gasped in amazement." Why don't we ever participate?!"

" Well," Leo chuckled, rubbing his neck with a sheepish grin." I did try to ask sensei if we could but he always told us that we might get hurt so he didn't tell the rest of you guys about the place,"

" Well, you are the sensei now so...can we go?! Please, please, please?!"

I used my puppy eyes on him and he tried his best to resist but soon, he groaned in defeat.

" Oh, alright. I'll go get the spell book so that I can make a portal to the Battle Nexus and I'll also get the chant to activate it. We'll go and compete in the Battle Nexus Championship this year. It has been 3 years since the last competition,"

I smiled and jumped." YAY!"

Leo chuckled and started walking out the dojo. I was about to follow when he turned back to me.

" Uh, Mikey, why did your vision tell you to Beware Of The Battle Nexus?" he asked me curiously.

I gulped nervously as I started to remember what happened in my vision when I touched the grass of the Battle Nexus.

I didn't want Leo to get worried.

" Well, um," I hesitated as I began to answer." I only saw the message in smoke and that's all. He he,"

He nodded but looked at me with a suspicious look, slowly backing away until he already left me alone in the dojo. I sighed in relief before running to catch up after he told our other brothers about the Battle Nexus Championship.

" We're going to participate in a inter-dimensional competition that needs fighting?!" Raph grinned as he chuckled, twirling the sais in his hands around happily." THAT IS TOTALLY AWESOME!"

" Yeah!" Donnie agreed, smiling really wide as he took out his pen, notepad and camera." I'll also get to examine and record the Battle Nexus dimension so I could make a quicker portal there so we could visit anytime we want!"

" Great!" Leo replied with a happy smile." The competition is in a week but we'll come tomorrow so that we can explore the place and can get around more,"

We all cheered happily at our leader's decision then we watched some TV before heading off to bed.

 _Can't wait for tomorrow..._

 **A/N Well, that was shorter than I thought. LOL!**


	2. First Meeting

Chap. 2- First Meeting

 **A/N Okay, okay. Just a clear up;**

 **2k3 Leonardo- Leonardo**

 **2k3 Raphael- Raphael**

 **2k3 Donatello- Don**

 **2k3 Michelangelo- Mike**

 **2k12 Leonardo- Leo**

 **2k12 Raphael- Raph**

 **2k12 Donatello- Donnie**

 **2k12 Michelangelo- Mikey**

 **BTW, two of my OCs are here to have some fun. Now, ENJOY!**

In the 2k3 verse...

 ** _Leonardo's POV:_**

I can't wait to head back to the Battle Nexus and participate in the championship again! I'm pretty sure that Raphael is more excited than me, though, cause Mike can finally stopped bragging that he was the Battle Nexus Champion since 3 years had passed already.

Anyway, I ran to the lair entrance, where Master Splinter and my brothers were waiting for me.

Even if it was still a week before the actual competition, the Daimyo invited all of us and Usagi over to stay at his palace until the actual championship.

Anyway, the five of us headed up the surface and into one of the alley ways. Sensei used a chalk to draw the portal signs on the wall then after he chanted, the water-like portal appeared. I smiled as we entered it and were transported back to the nexus. After the portal disappeared behind us, we were then greeted by Usagi, who probably came here before us.

" Greetings, my friends," he bowed down in respect and smiled at my family." Welcome back to the Battle Nexus. Come now, the Daimyo is waiting with Ue-Sama,"

He then turned towards me and his expression turned solemn as he added," But, Leonardo-san, may we talk for a while as we walk around the village?"

" Um, sure, Usagi," I replied, a bit unsure but I knew that when he speaks solemn, something's gonna happen and I don't think it's good.

" Ooh! Can I come?!" Mike begged as he waved his hand around at me with a pout." I really wanna explore the village food stalls! I promise I won't intervene with anything you two are talking about!"

I knew that my little brother wasn't going to stop so I sighed in defeat and nodded, making Mike cry out in happiness. I looked to Usagi and noticed how unsure he was for bringing along my brother as he bit his lip so I placed a hand on his one of his shoulders.

" Don't worry, Usagi," I assured him with a smile." He'll be walking and talking with people behind us so that he won't disturb us,"

" If you say so, Leonardo-san," he replied, nodding.

Don and Raphael chuckled then they walked behind Master Splinter as he made his way to the Daimyo's palace while me, Usagi and Mike headed off another direction to go to the village. Once I noticed that my brother a bit far from me and Usagi, I lightly tapped my friend's shoulder, making him turn to me.

" My little brother isn't nearby us anymore," I told him." Now, what did you want to talk about?"

" Oh, right," he cleared his throat then started explaining," There is something that the Daimyo found out that he wants us to put a stop too,"

" What is it?"

" There is a creature planning to dispatch of the Daimyo and take over the Battle Nexus,"

" What?! Who would do that?!"

" We have no clue. That is why we must investigate and put a stop to whoever is the killer,"

" Any clue who could it be?"

" Well, no," he looked discouraged as he sighed sadly." But there is a prophecy I have heard about the Battle Nexus's tragic end,"

" How does it go, Usagi?"

" Well..."

 **(MEANWHILE)**

Back in the 2k12 verse...

 _ **Mikey's POV:**_

Yay! I'm so excited!

Today, Leo's gonna take us to the Battle Nexus to sign up for the Battle Nexus Championship!

Anyway, the four of us headed out to one of the alley ways and Leo drew some random symbols on one of the walls. We looked at him, feeling confused.

" Uh, Leo, what are you doing?" I asked.

" I'm drawing down the symbols to make the portal," he replied as kept on using a white chalk.

" Woah! That is totally amazing!" Donnie's eyes went wide, taking out his pen and notepad to sketch down the portal symbols.

" Just draw faster!" Raph pressured our eldest brother, tapping his foot in impatience." We don't have all day, you know!"

Finally, Leo was finished then he began to chant an unknown chant, making us confused still until we gasped in shock to see a water-like portal appear right in front of us.

" There!" our blue clad brother sighed in exhaustion." Done!"

Our genius brother happily and excitedly wrote down the chant in his notepad while Raph and I kept staring the portal in amazement.

" That's so cool!" I cried out happily as we went towards the portal.

Suddenly, Raph pushed me in, making me scream as I fell through a water portal then, when I got out, I landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Ugh! Raph!

I rubbed my aching head and struggled to stand but when I was able to look up, I gasped to see the exact nexus that I saw in my vision.

" Woah..." I said as I heard my brothers land on the grass behind me.

" Welcome to the Battle Nexus, my brothers!" Leo announced but he couldn't help but squeal." I can't believe we're actually here!"

" So...what now?" Raph asked as he felt bored already." I mean, the so-called Battle Nexus Championship is in a week! What are we suppose to do while we wait, Fearless?!"

" Ooh! Can we explore?!" Donnie begged, holding up his pen and notepad.

" Yeah, can we?!" I agreed, using my puppy eyes as I pleaded with him.

Our big brother nodded as he smiled, telling us," Alright but let's split up; Raph and Donnie, take the left side of the village. Mikey, you're with me so you and I will take the right side. When we meet again, we'll switch sides. Got it?"

" Got it!" we responded then we all went our separate ways.

As soon as me and Leo had gotten deep into the right side of the village already, we found a not-so-large restaurant that sold food that looked kinda like it came from Earth.

" You hungry, Mikey?" my big bro asked me when he saw me place my hands on my stomach after I felt it growling.

I chuckled, nodding my head so we went to the restaurant and found a table before the waiter came to us.

" What are our orders, turtles?" he asked.

After looking at the menu in his hands, Leo turned to the waiter and said," Sushi with fried tempura, please,"

" I'll have two slices of pizza with fried chicken and fried rice," I told him then he went away to take our orders to the chef.

Soon, he came back with our order and walked away. Me and my big bro just ate our food in silence since I have no idea what else to talk about other than the Battle Nexus then once we're done, Leo took out some gold, which he got from Master Splinter's room, and paid for the food then we walked out of the restaurant. We kept on oohing on everything we saw in the village and all was peaceful until a creature bumped into me.

" Oops, sorry!" I apologized even if the creature was the one who hit me first." I'm so sorry! I didn't really mean to—"

" Be careful next time, you little douchebag!" the creature growled angrily.

He looked like he was part human but his eyes were demon red and his hand green flames on them as he pointed them to me.

I gulped, taking a step back in fear of what he might do so Leo took a step forward and glared angrily at the guy.

" Hey!" my big bro yelled." No one ever calls my little brother a little douchebag! You're the one who bumped into him first!"

" So what?!" the guy shouted back, both his hands turning to a pair of flaming fists." I am Nathaniel B. Demon-Hexly, prince of the Yan-Kun Kingdom! You cannot tell me what I can and/or cannot do!"

" Prince or not, you don't have a right to treat us like that, you slut!"

" How dare you?!"

Leo took out his katanas and began to protect me by blocking the fire blasts, which Prince Nathaniel was throwing right at us. I took a few steps back in fear as me and the other creatures near us watched their fight.

Uh oh...

 **(MEANWHILE)**

 ** _Leonardo's POV:_**

" ...and that is how the prophecy goes," Usagi finished.

" Hmm, I see," I said, trying to analyze the tale that he recently told me." So, the Daimyo's death will be caused by a warrior of four beings but in one fusion. That is a tricky thing to investigate on,"

" I agree," he nodded." but it is our duty to protect the Daimyo from all harm at all costs,"

" Hey, Leonardo! Usagi!" a Brooklyn accent from behind us yelled out.

We turned around to see Raphael and Don running to us.

" Oh, hey, guys," I greeted, waving at them as they both stopped in front of us." What's going on?"

" Yo, Fearless, where the shell is Mike?!" Raphael angrily demanded, placing his hands on his hips.

" He's right behind us,"

" By behind ya, da ya really mean nowhere ta be seen?!"

" What do you—" I looked behind me and Usagi and paused when I couldn't see our little brother anymore." Oh."

" Where is he?!" Don started to panic, looking around." He could be anywhere!"

" GUYS!"

We turned around to see Mike running towards us with worry and fear on his face.

" Guys, there's something going on over there!" he reported, pointing to the direction where he ran from.

" What's goin' in there, Mike?" Raphael asked.

" A fight! A demon-human fighting another ninja turtle!"

" What?!" I gasped in shock." Is that even possible?!"

" We have actually met our alternate counterparts from the other dimensions," Don pointed out to us." Maybe it's another version of one of us!"

" The turtle has a blue mask and katanas!" Mike added, making me gasp again.

" We have no choice but to either help him or stop him from fighting before he gets himself hurt." Usagi told us." I know the demon that Michelangelo-san is speaking off,"

" Who is he, Usagi?!" Raphael demanded.

" He is Nathaniel B. Demon-Hexly, a demon prince from the Kingdom of Yan-Kun, a place where males are very violent. He is so cold-hearted that anyone who dares to challenge him automatically turns to ashes by his hand,"

" Then we need to hurry!" I cried out and then I turned to our little brother." Mike, lead the way!"

Mike nodded then ran off to where he came from with us following behind him. We all gasped to see Nathaniel fighting with another blue masked turtle with katanas in his hands to deflect the flames that were targeting him. Usagi ran in to the battle to intervene then he used his sword to deflect the swinging katana and used his hand to grab the evil prince's wrist.

" What the what?!" the turtle asked in confusion.

" What is the meaning of this, ronin?!" Nathaniel demanded with rage-filled eyes.

We ran to Usagi's side as he let go of the wrist and kept his sword.

" What is going on over here, Nathaniel?" he asked the prince in a calm voice." Why do you fight now when the actual Battle Nexus Championship is in a week?"

" It is the turtle's fault!" the human-demon cried out." His brother was the one who bumped into me!"

" You liar!" my lookalike shouted back angrily." You bumped into him first then blamed him for what happened!"

" YOU'RE THE LIAR!"

" AM NOT!"

" AM TOO!"

" AM NOT!"

" AM TOO!"

" ENOUGH!" Usagi yelled, catching their attention then he turned to Nathaniel and said," I know you too well, Prince Nathaniel. You always love to start arguments so I know clearly that what the kame (turtle) is telling me is true so, for lying and starting a fight, you are no longer allowed to participate in the championship,"

" You cannot do that!" The demon prince opposed." It's unfair!"

" Yes, he can!" a familiar voice from above said.

We looked up to see Gyoji flying and sitting in his usual position as he floated down to us. I turned to see alternate counterpart looking very much surprised to see him.

" Gyoji?!" the demonic human was shocked to see him agreeing to the punishment." What is the meaning of this?!"

" You have interrupted our peaceful community with your cold-hearted lies," Gyoji replied calmly." And with that, you are disqualified from attending the championship for all the years,"

Nathaniel said nothing else as he folded his arms then Gyoji made him and himself disappear. I saw everyone else in the village walk away, giving the 6 of us a chance to gather around.

" Um," my other self looked unsure as he scratched his neck and moved his foot behind the other nervously." thank you for helping me with that demon, Mr. samurai rabbit and other turtles,"

" Your welcome," Usagi bowed and smiled." but please, call me Usagi,"

" Oh, okay,"

" Hi there," I greeted, holding my hand up." I'm Leonardo Splinter-san and over here are my brothers, Raphael Splinter-san, Donatello Splinter-san and Michelangelo Splinter-san,"

" But you can call me Mike, for short!" my little brother said with a grin and a wink.

" And me Don," my genius brother added.

My counterpart laughed and shook my hand, saying," Hi, my name Hamato Leonardo but you can call me Leo,"

" Hi, Leo," I smiled." I haven't seen you here before. Your first time?"

" Yeah! Me and my brothers came here to participate the Battle Nexus Championship!"

" Us too! But the championship doesn't start in a week. What are you guys doing here so early?"

" We wanted to check out the place before fighting. You know, just chill out here for a while,"

" Wait, where are your brothers?"

" Oh, Donnie and Raph are at the other side of the village while me and Mikey..." he looked around in confusion and worry." Hang on a minute, where is Mikey?"

" We only saw you here. Maybe he went off to..."

" Leo!"

We turned to see another turtle with an orange mask run towards us with crystal tears at the sides of his eyes. He gave Leo a big hug, which my other self returned.

" Leo, you're alive!" the young turtle kept crying." I'm so happy you're okay! When I watched the fight, I ran off since I thought..."

" Shh..." Leo soothed, rubbing the shell of his brother." It's okay, Otōto (little brother). I'm alright and I'm safe. This ronin, Usagi, helped me out with Nathaniel and so did our counterparts,"

The young turtle turned his head to us and smiled as he stopped hugging.

" Thank you for helping him, Usagi and other turtles," he thanked, giving Usagi a quick a hug." I'm Mikey!"

I smirked at my rabbit friend, who slightly blushed but smiled as he gave Mikey a pat on the head.

" You are welcome, Mikey-san," Usagi replied.

" Um, so, where the shell is ya'r other brotha's?" Raphael asked as he folded his arms impatiently.

" Oh right!" Leo took out a phone with a turtle shell for the back from his belt." I'll just call them!"

" Sorry, Leo," Don pointed out sympathetically." but there's no signal for calling in the Battle Nexus,"

My counterpart sighed sadly as he kept his phone again and folded his arms in frustration.

" Sewer apples..." he muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes then he asked us," How are we gonna find Donnie and Raph now?!"

" Ooh! I know!" Mikey cried out happily with a smile." Just follow the sounds of fights!"

We blinked at him in confusion and shock.

" How is that gonna help us?" Don questioned.

" Mikey, you can't be that hard on Raph," Leo scolded." There can be times where he doesn't cause fights or arguments!"

" And when was that, bro?" Mikey said, chuckling as he folded his arms and smirked.

" Well...um, there was, uh..."

" Told you! He always fights with everyone and causes chaos!"

" But that doesn't mean he's gonna do it here!"

Suddenly, we heard a female with a British accent yell out loud angrily.

" HOW DARE YOU HIT ME, YOU UGLY TERRAPIN?!"

We turned to Mikey, who looked at Leo with a smug face. My other self growled at him angrily.

" She can't be mad at Raph." Leo firmly said.

" YOU'RE THE UGLY TERRAPIN, YOU DOUCHEBAG!"

Mikey giggled and looked at my counterpart again with a smirk as Leo groaned in frustration.

" Fine." he admitted." That is Raph and I guess we have to stop him now, right?"

" Well, yeah," Mike said." Before our Raph gets the blame!"

" Well, come on then!" Raphael told us, already facing the direction where the fight came from." I don't want ta' get da' blame for anythin' that mah counta'part did!"

I nodded then we all ran to the other side of the village to stop the upcoming fight...

 **(MINUTES LATER)**

" ...and it wasn't my fault that I hit that demon freak!" Raph finished explaining, folding his arms angrily.

You see, we had no choice but stop Nikaline Hexly-Magic, Nathaniel's cousin, from taking the life of the counterpart of Raphael, a.k.a Raph, then once we made sure he was okay, he told to us what happened.

" Yeah, sure, Raph," Leo rolled his eyes and chuckled with his arms folded too." Sure..."

" Hey! I heard sarcasm!"

" Whatever you say is what you believe. Anyway, where's Donnie?"

" Oh," Raph pointed to a purple clad turtle up on one of the roofs of the mini restaurants." There he is,"

" What's he doing up there?" Don asked, feeling very confused.

" He wanted to take a picture and take notes of everything in the Battle Nexus that he climbed on there,"

" Ain't that dangerous?!" Raphael cried out in worry." What if he falls down and gets himself hurt or somethin'?!"

Woah. Never heard Raphael that worried before.

" Aww!" Mike teased." Is Raphie falling for Don's counterpart?!"

Raphael growled, turning red in embarrassment as he smacked our little brother right in the head.

" I ain't fallin' for him, okay?!" he scolded." It's just pretty dangerous up there, ya know!"

" I agree," I said, nodding." One of us has to get him down here,"

" I'll do it!" Mikey volunteered then he jumped to the roof.

 ** _Mikey's POV:_**

" Hey, Donnie!" I greeted, waving at my genius brother as he turned to me and smiled.

" Hey, Mikey!" he greeted back as he placed down his camera and notebook." What's up?"

" Oh, not much. Just want you to come down,"

" What?! Why?! I'm not done with my work!"

" So...you don't wanna meet our alternate counterparts?"

His eyes lit up in excitement as he grabbed his stuff and placed it all in the bag then he wore the bag, grabbed my wrist and dragged me down as he hopped from the roof, making me squeak in surprise.

Welp, at least I got him to come down. LOL!

Anyway, once we were down, we got into introductions.

" Let's start introducing with our names," the other Leo said in a solemn voice." Hi, you can call me Leonardo. These are my brothers Raphael, Don and Mike. And this is our friend, Usagi,"

" Hello," Leo greeted with a smile and wave." I'm Leo and these are my brothers, Raph, Donnie and Mikey,"

We shook hands and bowed at each other before walking off in another direction.

" So, where are we going?" my big bro asked.

" We're heading off to the Daimyo's palace," Leonardo replied, making my eldest brother gasp.

" Woah! Really?! We're going to see the Daimyo?!"

" So, you know the Daimyo?"

" Yeah! Our father used to fight in the Battle Nexus and he was very close friends with the Daimyo!"

" Really?" Raph questioned as he raised his eyebrow." Why didn't you tell us?!"

" Because sensei said not to,"

" Ugh! There's so many things you never tell us, Leo!"

" Okay, anyway, um, who is your father?" Don wondered.

" Oh, Master Splinter, a.k.a Hamato Yoshi," Donnie replied, still using his camera to take pictures of the stands we past through.

" I see," Usagi nodded." Your father is Splinter-Yoshi from Fifth Earth,"

" Who that?" Raphael asked.

" He is the counterpart of Splinter-san and a very close friend of the Daimyo. He also was one of the Battle Nexus Champions,"

" Leo!" Raph growled, clenching his fists tightly." WHY?!"

Leo gulped and chuckled nervously as he rubbed his back neck and smiled in fear. Me and Mike simply laughed at the hilarious scene but walked as if nothing was actually happening. As we walked, I looked down and realized that we were walking past the path and through the grass. I bent down to gently grope it but suddenly, my scary vision from last night came back, making me take back my hand in fright. I took deep breath and went down to touch the grass again then I sighed in relief as nothing bad happened.

" Mikey-san, are you alright?" a voice suddenly snapped me from my thoughts.

I stood back up and turned to see Usagi looking at me worriedly.

" O-Oh!" I began giggling nervously as I blushed in embarrassment and rubbed my arm." Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine, Usagi. D-Don't worry,"

He nodded but looked at me in a suspicious way before walking off to rejoin the others. I sighed in relief.

 _That was close..._

 **A/N AAH! Don't kill me but I'm starting to ship '12 Mikey/Usagi and '12 Donnie/'03 Raph! AAH!**


	3. Strikes, Worries And Slight Suspensions

Chap. 3- Strikes, Worries And Slight Suspensions

 **A/N I've actually got nothing to say except that after the last chapter, the following chapters will be all Narrator's Point of View. (Let's say you're the narrator cause it would be different if it was my point of view. LOL!) But if it's Mikey's point of view you see, don't judge! ( Ì_Í)**

 **I love him so freakin' badly!**

 **Also, I'm mixing Japanese in here!**

 _ **Narrator's POV:**_

The 2k12 turtles, the 2k3 turtles and Usagi made their way to the Daimyo's palace, where they were met by Splinter.

" My sons, at last," he sighed in relief for he had been worrying quite a lot for them." You have arrived,"

He then turned to the 2k12 turtles and got curious as Leo gave a nervous wave. Raph had his arms folded with a grouchy face as he glared at his big brother from time to time. Donnie wasn't really paying attention while he snapped more pictures of the palace and Mikey waved confidentially with a very wide smile on his face.

" Hmm, and who are they?" Splinter asked his sons and the ronin.

" Oh, right," Leonardo cleared his throat." These are the sons of your alternate counterpart and they are our alternate counterparts from another dimension; Hamato Leonardo, Hamato Raphael, Hamato Donatello, and Hamato Michelangelo,"

" They're here to compete in the competition too," Don added.

Splinter nodded and advanced to Leo before placing a hand on the you turtle's arm.

" Your father would be very proud of his for honoring his previous achievement," he said, making Leo smile proudly.

Raph growled as he glared at his big brother again. Leo gulped and began to laugh nervously, rubbing his neck. Leonardo noticed this and gave back the glare to the shorter red clad turtle.

" Yo, Raph ," Raphael whispered after nudging over his alternate counterpart." Why are ya so mad at ya'r brotha'?"

" It's not that I'm mad at Leo," Raph answered with a sigh." It's just that I hate it so much when he keeps secrets from us that even sensei knows about it,"

Hearing what his younger brother said, Leo sighed and turned around to face the angry turtle.

" Look, Raph ," he cleared out in a calm voice." I told you before but I'll tell you again. Master Splinter said that it might be too dangerous to go here so he told me to keep it from the three of you. Besides, I only caught him once and that was by accident, okay?"

" I would have to agree with Yoshi-Splinter and Hamato Leonardo, Hamato Raphael," Splinter nodded, agreeing." Knowing my Raphael, I have a feeling that if you would have found out about the Battle Nexus Championship sooner, you would be coming here non-stop until you win a battle,"

Raph rolled his eyes and groaned but the others, except Donnie, could see a smile trying to be kept and that's when they knew that he finally got over his anger. When the group were going inside the palace, Raphael noticed Donnie still busy with his photos so he grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside, much to the slimmer turtle's shock and dismay.

" Aw. So KJ (Killjoy)." the tall purple clad turtle muttered under his breath, groaning.

The bulkier red clad turtle heard what he said so he pulled harder and growled angrily.

" I ain't killjoy, Donnie." he snapped with a rage-filled voice so the tall turtle in purple sighed in defeat.

Once the group was inside in the throne room, the 2k12 turtles gasped in shock once they saw the Daimyo and his son, Ue-Sama.

' _The Daimyo!_ ' Leo thought in his head.' _We're finally meeting the Daimyo and his son! YAY!_ '

" Greetings, turtles from fifth Earth," Daimyo welcomed them with a bow and a smile from inside his golden mask." I have been expecting you,"

" Really?" Donnie's eyes widened in surprise." But how?"

" I felt the presence of one of you in the Battle Nexus through the astral plane of meditation yesterday evening,"

Mikey's eyes widened as he gasped, shivered and gulped in alarm and fear. Leo looked back at his little brother, knowing that it was him who envisioned himself in the Battle Nexus but the smaller leader kept to himself and didn't say a word. Raph and Donnie, on the other hand, were confused.

" Really?" the shorter turtle in red raised his eyebrow." But who? The only two that were meditating last night were Leo and Mikey,"

' _ **They must not know**_.' a solemn yet familiar voice from inside Mikey's head hissed with venom, making the young turtle shiver more in fear as his eyes flashed green.

Before the Daimyo could say any more, Ue-Sama ran to Leonardo and Usagi then gave them each a warm hug. The two hugged back happily, making Mikey sigh in relief.

" I have missed you, Leonardo and Usagi!" the red-haired child cried out happily after pulling away from the hug.

" We both have missed you as well, Ue-Sama," Usagi replied, smiling.

" Definitely," Leonardo agreed as he ruffled the boy's hair.

When everyone's notice was on the child, Mikey's eyes suddenly turned green then he had a solemn face on before moving his hand around.

" _Anata wa i~tsu ta mono o wasure daimyō_ (Forget what you were saying, Daimyo)…" he chanted out like a mutter under his breath in a deep and scary voice, making a long string of green magic come out from his hand.

" Were you muttering something, Mikey?" Mike suddenly asked as he turned to his counterpart.

Mikey's eyes returned back to normal and the string of magic hid behind his shell just in time for his counterpart to face him as he began to pant for air while starting to giggle nervously.

" Nope!" he replied in his normal voice, smiling and laughing like nothing happened." I didn't mutter anything! Nope! Nothing at all!"

" O-Oh, okay, then,"

Mike turned back to where the others were facing, letting Mikey sigh in relief. The string of magic went out from behind and he had no choice but to watch in horror as it went behind the Daimyo and then twirled around his head before disappearing, making the Daimyo hold his head in pain.

" Daimyo, are you alright?" Splinter asked as he tried to help his friend.

" I-I am fine," the Daimyo replied, feeling unsure about his own answer." Just a bit dizzy,"

" Perhaps you just need rest, my old friend,"

" Perhaps I do need to rest myself, Splinter-san," the Daimyo turned to the child and told him," Please, my son, guide Usagi-san and the turtles to their rooms,"

" Okay!" Ue-Sama replied happily before leading the ronin and the turtles through the halls while Splinter helped the Daimyo to his room.

As they walked behind the red-haired boy, Usagi noticed Mikey looking guilty and pale at the back so he got worried, curious and slightly suspicious.

" Leonardo-san, Leo-san," he ran up to them and called for the attention of both leaders." have you noticed that Mikey-san is looking quite strange?"

Leonardo and Leo looked behind and noticed what their rabbit friend had noticed.

" Yeah, I could see that," the bulkier blue clad turtle nodded, turning to his counterpart." What happened to him, Leo?"

Thinking that his little brother was still traumatized about the vision from the previous night, Leo quickly thought of an excuse.

" _Watashi wa anata no itte iru koto ga wakaranai_ (I don't know what you're talking about)" he said with a simple shrug." He seems like his normal self to me but if you're still having doubts, just ask him,"

Usagi groaned silently in frustration but did as the young leader had suggested. He walked behind the two and tapped the young turtle's shoulder, causing the little orange clad turtle to look up at him.

" O-Oh, hey, Usagi," Mikey greeted with a weak smile and a little blush.

" Is there something a matter with you, Mikey-san?" the ronin asked worriedly.

" Uh, there's nothing wrong. I'm just tired, that's all,"

" Are you sure?"

" Y-Yes! Of course!"

" _Watashi wa watashi ni anata ga yokotawa~tsu te iru to omoi._ (I think that you're lying to me.)"

Mikey gave him a little glare and growled in annoyance as his blush disappeared.

" I am NOT lying, Usagi. I really am tired,"

The rabbit folded his arms and glared back." _Watashi wa anata o shinjinai_.(I do not believe you.)"

After a few minutes of arguing, the young turtle in orange got so mad and annoyed that he yelled.

" _Jigoku appu shatto! Watashi wa uso o tsui te i mase n! Watashi wa tsukare ta to shi ta subete no yo!_ (Shut the hell up! I am not lying! I am tired and that's all!)"

Usagi's eyes widened as he took a step back in shock. Mikey panted, trying to calm himself down then he folded his arms and turned away from the samurai. They continued to walk in silence, both avoiding each other's gaze until Ue-Sama pointed to the room where the young turtle was going to stay in.

" _Oyasumi_!(Goodnight!)" the short turtle in orange snapped to the taller rabbit before running in the room and slamming the door shut.

Usagi sighed sadly, letting tears fall from his eyes, which he had to wipe before walking off behind the others.

 **Meanwhile...**

Mikey started crying as he leaned his carapace towards the door then he watched his ronin friend and the others leave before sitting down with his thighs on his tear-stained face.

" _Sumi mase n, Usagi-senpai_ (I'm sorry, Usagi-senpai)…"

 **A/N DON'T KILL MAH SHIP!!! IT IS JUST SO CUTE!!!**


	4. Warnings And Explanations

Chapter 4- Warnings And Explanations

 **A/N Okay, sorry for going crazy last chapter. I just love the ships in this damn story! Even if it was really an accident! LOL!**

 **That night...**

Mikey was restless. He couldn't sleep a wink. All he could do was twist and turn around on his bed then look up at the ceiling with tired eyes. He couldn't take him mind off on two things; his huge outburst on his and Usagi's sudden argument and the spell he chanted and targeted at the Daimyo. It was just too much for him. The worst thing was that Usagi's room was next to his so he could hear his rabbit friend's silent snores from the other side.

' _Ugh!_ ' he whined in his thoughts with slight anger.' _Why did he have to demand so much from me earlier this evening?! Now, I can't even sleep with his room next to mine!_ '

He groaned and laid down on one of his sides then placed his pillow on his earlobe.

' _Please, my amazing and very imaginative mind! Stop making feel guilty from what happened and let me sleep! Let…me…sleep…_ "

Soon, he felt his exhausted eyes drop as he drifted off to sleep.

 **(IN HIS DREAM)**

 ** _Mikey's POV:_**

I opened my eyes and realized that I was floating in a space-like astral plane filled with millions of small yet shimmering stars.

" Where am I?" I asked, looking around for someone to ask.

" Michelangelo!" a familiar voice called out." Over here!"

My eyes widened in surprise as I turned around to see…Utrom Queen?!

" What?!" I cried out." What are you doing here in my dream, Utrom Queen?!"

" I am only in here to talk to you, Michelangelo," she replied." I know you are frightened and shaken up about what had happened earlier,"

" Y-You mean..."

" Yes, Michelangelo. I mean the Kraang spell you casted,"

" _Karera wa sore o okonau ni wa nani ga ari masu ka?_ (What do they have to do with it?)"

"They had everything to do with it,"

" Wait, you understand…?"

" Of course. I am a bilingual kind of utrom but anyway, yes, it is not just their fault. Part of it is the fault the Utroms,"

" What do you mean?"

She sighed and clapped her hands, making the space-like astral plane disappear and letting us land on the ground softly. I gasped when strange images suddenly appeared around us as Utrom Queen began her tale.

" 15 years ago, Kraang Prime and I have decided to do a peace treaty to end the battle between Kraang and Utroms so that neither of us will lose any of our soldiers. Our treaty included the signing of the actual peace treaty with the ink of both our bloods. But when the Kraang and Kraang Subprime found out how powerful our DNAs were when combined, they kept the ink to theirselves and told Prime about it to abandon the treaty. We Utroms tried to get the ink to prevent their power from growing and to prevent them from annihilating us but it was too late. Subprime had already organized an experiment on Earth called Experiment 606. He sent 2 Kraang soldiers to Earth to try out Experiment 606 by testing the ink out in an animal,"

No! I have a bad feeling about this!

" They saw the pet shop where you and your brothers were found by Yoshi then searched for a certain animal to test. They found four baby turtles in a tank; you four as normal turtles! They injected it in the youngest turtle, a.k.a you, but what had happened was simply unexpected. From what I saw, your eyes turned green then pink before you toppled over on your shell and squirmed in pain. The cashier clerk noticed this and shooed the Kraang soldiers away but they had already concluded that the experiment had failed, not knowing that after the pain, it went away and you started acting normal again. I had also thought that the experiment had been a failure but after seeing you and your family's mutation, the mixed DNA inside of you began to evolve, letting you develop a 6th sense towards Kraang-related things and creatures like April O'Neil,"

As soon as she finished, the empty space disappeared and we were soon back in the space-like astral plane, slightly floating like before but I could still feel the ground beneath my feet.

" Is that also the reason why I'm smarter in Dimension X?" I asked in curiosity.

" Honestly, you are smart anywhere you are," she told me, making me smile sheepishly." but you feel more comfortable in Dimension X because it is partly your home,"

" Oh, that's why,"

" Yes,"

" But then, what controlled me earlier? Cause I know I'd never do that to a friend of my sensei,"

Suddenly, her expression darkened as she looked down sadly.

" You refer to her as Mom-thing but we Utroms call her Kraang O'Neil,"

I gasped." W-What?! B-But we killed her already!"

" I know but her spirit still stayed with the Kraang so when they had found out that your powers had started to grow, Kraang O'Neil also found out and she is trying to use you to take the Daimyo's war staff to resurrect Prime from death,"

All I could do was look at her in absolute disbelief.

Me, an experiment?! A mutant with the DNA of both Kraang Prime and Utrom Queen?! Wait, s-s-so t-that means…

" Utrom Queen, wait!" I called out when I saw her taking her leave.

" Yes?" she asked, turning back to me in confusion.

" Since I have the DNA of both you and Kraang Prime, does that mean that both you and him are partly my…alien parents?"

She looked at me in surprise with her eyes widened. I bit my lip, hoping that I didn't say anything stupid to my so-called alien mom but when I saw her reaction, I got so nervous to hear her response that I looked down in shame.

Well, I sounded stupid. Ugh.

But then, I looked back up at her when I felt her place her hand on my shoulder.

" Yes, Michelangelo," she told me with a smile." Before, I heard Prime referred to you as a son, despite you being called an experiment by Subprime. Maybe it seems that your alien father may have a soft spot for you for you are the only creature he and his Kraang army had taken years to find again,"

I looked up at her with my eyes filling up in tears.

I lost a father already and my alien dad had been killed by me and my brothers because of his plans to invade our planet but I'm glad I have a mom to help me. I've always wanted to have one ever since I was young.

Anyway, I smiled and gave her a big warm hug. She smiled and hugged me back then when I pulled away, my expression grew dark again.

" _U-Mom_ (Utrom Mom), what can I do if Kraang O'Neil tries to mind control me again?" I asked, my voice filled with worry.

Her smile was still with her as she patted my head gently.

" Do not worry, Michelangelo," she soothed me." All you need to do is to control your rage, be careful of your emotions and your thoughts then stay away from the Daimyo's war staff and everything will be alright,"

" Promise?"

" I promise,"

With that, she kissed my forehead and disappeared then I felt myself wake up from my slumber…

 **A/N See? I made this Mikey's point of view! Ugh! I can't help it! He's so damn adorable to write for!**


	5. One Problem Solved

Chap. 5- One Problem Solved

 **A/N Okay, so I was thinking hard and realized that this title isn't just for the story. It's also very appropriate title for me. I've been busy with my one-shots and I really need to know how I can manage my TMNT 2012 X Street Punks story but I need ideas on adventures** **of heartbreak and love at the same time cause I've got nothing.( 7_7)**

 **Anyway, enjoy the ship!**

 _ **Narrator's POV:**_

" Mikey! WAKE UP!"

Mikey woke up with a shock and jolt as he suddenly fell off his bed and hit the ground. He groaned in frustration, rubbing his head and struggling to get back up.

' _Ugh!_ _Ra **ph**_!' he growled angrily as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.' ** _Why I outta…_** _NO!_ '

He snapped out from his anger once he saw his fists burning green fire, making him step back in fright.

' _No, Mikey._ ' he told himself as he closed his eyes then he took deep breaths to calm himself.' _Don't be angry that much. Calm thoughts, dude…happy thoughts…_ '

Finally, the flames went away and he let his fists roll away into bare hands before sighing in relief then he went to the door and opened it to see his dimension of his red-clad brother with his arms folded.

" Mikey!" Raph demanded with great amount of rage." What took you so long?!"

" S-Sorry, Raph," Mikey stuttered, placing his hands behind his shell in shyness and fear." I-I, um…"

" I don't have time for your silly little excuses this time, Mikey! Come on! Everyone's waiting for us in the Daimyo's dining hall!"

All the shorter and younger turtle could do was nod." O-Okay,"

They walked to the dining hall and noticed everyone already in their seats, eating breakfast. Raph's seat was beside Mike's while Mikey was seated next to Usagi, much to both of their dismay. Raph was mad but Mikey was annoyed. Even if it had already been a day since his fight with his rabbit friend, he still felt distant with Usagi but he had to sit down anyway. They all sat in the dining hall and ate their food in silence. However, the young orange clad turtle felt the white rabbit's eyes on him but he whenever he turned, he always caught the ronin turning his head. When he finished, Usagi got up and left, bumping the turtle's shoulder painfully either on purpose or by accident. Mikey felt hurt physically and emotionally as he rubbed his aching shoulder to sooth out the pain and started to tear up a little bit.

' _He's still mad at me._ ' he said to himself.' _Either that or he really just hates me._ '

" Mikey, are you alright?" Leonardo asked suddenly, making Mikey turn to him in surprise.

He had forgotten that Leonardo was sitting on the seat that was also next to Usagi.

" O-Oh, yeah," the slimmer orange turtle replied but the bulkier blue turtle could still hear sadness and hurt in his voice.

" You sure?"

" Uh huh. W-Why do you ask?"

" Well, I saw Usagi bump onto your shoulder but I couldn't tell if he meant it or not,"

" I-I know…"

" What's up between you and him?"

" N-Nothing…"

" Are you sure? You sound kinda upset…"

Mikey got up, letting the tears fall from his eyes before running back to his room. Leonardo turned to his shorter counterpart, who saw what happened and looked back at his taller self skeptically, worriedly and curiously. The bulky blue turtle shrugged in response, making both of them sigh in defeat. After they both ate, however, they went over to Usagi's room and noticed him in a meditative pose with both of his eyes closed and both of his hands on the small gap between his crossed legs. They decided to walk closer but when they did, the floor board creaked, making the rabbit's ears perk up a bit.

" Greetings, Leonardo-san and Leo-san," Usagi greeted even with his eyes closed." May I help you?"

" Oh, hey, Usagi," Leo greeted with a nervous wave and smile." We just wanted to talk,"

" About what?"

" About what happened and what you did just a few minutes in the dining hall," Leonardo replied in a solemn and slightly angered voice.

" _Watashi wa machiga~tsu te iru nani o shi mashi ta ka?_ (What did I do wrong?)"

" You know what you did wrong, Usagi. Get up and talk to us in a proper way."

Usagi sighed in defeat before he opened his eyes and stood up then he walked towards the two leaders and stopped in front of them, his eyes filled with annoyance as he couldn't help but give a little glare to his kame friend. Leonardo gave back the glare, knowing that his rabbit friend wasn't interested in discussing the topic with him or with anyone else. Leo noticed the tension building up between his older counterpart and their friend so he just kept quiet to himself.

" Whatever you saw, Leonardo-san, it was all an accident." the ronin tried to clear out.

" Really?" the bigger turtle looked unconvinced." I hardly believe that since you didn't apologize when you bumped into Mikey's shoulder,"

The rabbit looked at them in shock but merely shook it off.

" It is none of your business so please, leave me be,"

" It is me and Leo's business since Mikey's our little brother!"

" Yes, I know you both are his _hito no ani(_ older brothers) but it is still between him and me. Besides, it really was an accident. I did not even feel myself hit him at any part of his body,"

" I don't believe you."

" It is the truth, Leonardo-san!"

" Guys, just stop!" Leo shouted, catching both their attentions then he turned to the rabbit ronin and asked," Usagi, are you sure you didn't feel any bump?"

" Yes," his friend replied.

He looked at him and moved towards him closely." Hmm, are you sure you're sure?"

" Of course I'm sure. Why do you ask, Leo-san?"

" Cause when you did, he thought you did it on purpose so he got hurt and upset then ran off to his room in tears,"

The ronin's eyes widened in fear and horror." W-What? I did not mean to hurt him. That is a thing I would never do,"

" Really now?"

" Yes but if he got so upset that ran off to his room that easily, that would mean he thought that…"

Usagi gasped then ran off through the corridors, leaving the two leaders confused.

 **(MEANWHILE)**

Mikey had his carapace against the wall beside his door as he kept on crying crystal tears with his knees and thighs up to his face.

' _I can't believe it._ ' he thought to himself.' _Why is this happening to me right now? I-I was just upset and now, he hates me like hell!_ '

His thoughts just made him cry even harder and harder as he dug his face deeper to his thighs.

He just wanted the aching guilt in his heart and chest to stop.

Suddenly, there was a light knock at the door and a familiar voice that followed behind.

" Mikey-san, may I come in?"

Mikey looked up from his thighs and saw the silhouette of his rabbit ronin friend. He wanted to say no but he didn't have the strength to do it so he just moved more to the side of the wall. He heard a sigh then as soon as he saw his door start to open, he got scared and wanted to run to hide under his bed but tripped and fell flat on his face.

' _Welp, that was absolutely beyond embarrassing._ ' he thought with shame as he struggled to get up.

" Mikey-san, are you alright?!" he heard the same familiar voice cried out in worry as his door slid shut.

Mikey blushed and was surprised as his eyes widened when he felt two furry arms wrap around his waist then they helped to lift him back up on his feet. He was turned around and pretty soon, his baby blue eyes met the rabbit's olive black ones. The two had both nearly drowned in each other's eyes but they snapped out and the ronin let go of his friend's waist.

" Mikey-san, I apologize for what I did earlier," Usagi said." I did not mean to hurt you,"

" I-It's okay," Mikey replied with a sad sigh." I-I know you wouldn't mean it but I also understand if you're still mad at me from last night,"

Usagi looked sympathetically down at his turtle friend, who simply sat down on his bed and began to tear up again. The ronin sat next to him but he turned his head to avoid eye contact so the rabbit placed a hand on top of his, making the young turtle turn to him again.

" Mikey-san, honestly, I was never mad at you," Usagi admitted as he started to blush." I felt very terrible about our fight last night. I blamed myself for it for it is my fault,"

Mikey blinked at him in surprise, starting to blush but he sighed and placed his other hand on top of the rabbit's.

" Don't blame yourself, dude," he told him." It's not your fault. I was just so tired that I let myself get carried away. I'm sorry,"

Usagi smiled and gave him a warm hug as he whispered," _Sore wa daijōbu desu. Sumi mase n dakedenaku, Mikey-san_ ( It is alright. I'm sorry as well, Mikey-san)"

Mikey blushed harder but smiled as he hugged back and couldn't help mutter softly.

" _Watashi wa anata o aishi, Usagi_ (I love you, Usagi)…"

Unfortunately, Usagi heard it but he just smiled and chuckled softly, muttering in a voice so low that the young orange turtle didn't hear.

" _Watashi wa anata mo ai, Mikey_ (I love you too, Mikey)…"

 **A/N AAH! SO CUTE!**


	6. The Wasp Sting

Chap. 6- The Wasp Sting

 **A/N Well, let's do this then! Also, I can at least do 2 point of views for the rest of the story and that's the Narrator's and Mikey's. I can also do the others but only in the right time and scene.**

 **ENJOY!**

Later that night...

Leo and Leonardo went out for a stroll around the forest to get some fresh air. Mike was so happy and so busy pranking both Raph and Raphael, who were both getting fed up with his pranks while Donnie and Don were both making their personal laboratory in one of the free guest rooms. Usagi, on the other hand, was in the palace dojo with Splinter, Ue-Sama and the Daimyo, happily helping Mikey with his fighting skills so the two leaders in blue had nothing else to do but go on a stroll.

" So, Leonardo, how stressful are your younger brothers?" Leo asked sheepishly, nervous to start a conversation.

" Oh, very stressful," Leonardo said with a slight chuckle." Especially Raphael,"

" Right, right. Raph and Raphael are the same so they're both stressful,"

" LOL! So true,"

They both kept on chatting and laughing as they kept on walking deeper into the forest. What they didn't realize, though, was that there was someone spying on them from one of the trees.

The undead spirit of the mutant wasp, the 2k12 turtles' old enemy.

The wasp was really angry at the turtles for killing all her hatchlings babies after she sacrificed herself by letting her stinger sting one of them so that her little baby wasps could have some caretakers and some food to eat as soon as they hatched. She was gonna do it again but this time, for her mission.

Her mission was pretty much classified but the hint was it was for one thing; Vengeance.

Since she was already an undead spirit, she flew through the trees and kept a close eye on Leo as she used her six legs to hold another wasp stinger but this one had an even stronger venom than hers so it gave her the ability to control the smaller blue clad turtle better.

As soon as the two turtles walked past the tree she was in, she had a plan as she aimed for the bulkier blue clad turtle and then shot the stinger. Leo saw it coming from a distance, just like she thought he would, and got alarmed.

" Leonardo, look out!" he cried out, running to his counterpart.

Leonardo looked up just in time to see the stinger but before he could dodge it, Leo pushed him out of the way but got hit with it on his upper arm.

" AARGH!" the slimmer blue turtle screamed in pain as he held his aching arm.

" Leo!" the taller turtle in blue helped his counterpart up on his feet before he could collapse because of the sting." Are you okay?!"

" S-Still…hurts…" Leo struggled to breathe, feeling the stronger venom taking his ability to breathe away from his chest.

" Don't worry, Leo. I'll get you back to the palace and the Daimyo will get the healer to help,"

The younger blue turtle nodded weakly at his older counterpart, who held him up on his feet as he carried him back to the palace quickly but carefully. The wasp smirked while she followed the two, completely unnoticed.

 **(BACK AT THE PALACE)**

" How were you able to get a portable lab?" Don asked his other self, holding a beaker filled with sulfuric acid.

" Oh, that's easy," Donnie explained as he looked closely on his other chemical-filled beakers like it wasn't his first time explaining to someone about his portable laboratory." You see, I wanted to take my chemicals and other lab stuff with me wherever I go just in case me and my brothers need it so I decided to make an invention to hold all my lab things. I placed in all the things I need but they're just like my spares. You know, just in case I run out of the actually things and ingredients,"

" Oh, wow. Is that how deep I explain things?"

" Well, Don, we are counterparts, meaning we're the same so…yes?"

" I guess you're right. Still, I never thought of making my own portable laboratory,"

" Hmm, what about after the Battle Nexus Championship? Me and my brothers can come over to your dimension and I can help you out!"

" Sure! Well, if you guys aren't busy and all,"

" Since our Master Splinter is, um, not around anymore and since the Foot Clan aren't around to bother us either, we've got plenty of free time to spare!"

" Great! I'd be happy if you'd help me out!"

The two genius turtles kept on laughing and chatting until they heard a familiar voice yell out from outside.

" Someone, anyone, help us please!"

" That sounded like my Leo!" Don realized in panic.

" And your Leo went out on a stroll with my Leo!" Donnie started to panic too." We have to help them out, Don!"

They ran out the door and gasped to see Leonardo holding tightly to Leo, who looked like he was going to pass out at any moment.

" Leonardo! LEO!" Don screamed in panic, running to help his big brother hold and carry his counterpart." What happened?!"

" There was a stinger that flew right towards us." Leonardo told them as Donnie ran to them with a worried-filled face." It targeted for me but Leo pushed me out of the way and got shot himself,"

" Get him inside!" the slimmer turtle in purple ordered." Lay him on his bed and then hook him up to one of the machines we already set up to help him breathe! I'll go to the dojo and tell the others!"

Don nodded then he and Leonardo carried Leo to his room while the gap-toothed turtle ran as fast he can to the dojo, where Usagi was still helping out Mikey with Ue-Sama watching them while Splinter was training Raphael, Raph and Mike with the Daimyo watching them as well. The short turtle in orange noticed his brother so he stopped training and smiled.

" Hey, Donnie!" he greeted with a wave, not noticing his elder brother's fearful face." What's up?"

" You guys have to get to Leo's room! Now!" Donnie worriedly reported.

" What is the situation, Donnie-san?" Usagi asked solemnly.

" Something huge!"

" The rabbit meant somethin' specific," Raphael groaned, making his brother's counterpart lose his temper.

" JUST GET TO LEO'S ROOM ALREADY!"

Knowing how dangerous it is when his genius brother gets mad, Raph nudged his counterpart to shut up then they all followed Donnie as he ran and led them to the room where Leo was laid on his bed with a breathing mask on his face while Leonardo and Don stood beside him with worried-filled faces.

" Leo!" Raph and Mikey cried out in worry as they both ran to their unconscious big brother.

" What had happened to him, Leonardo?" Splinter asked his eldest son.

" H-He got shot." Leonardo replied, placing his head down in shame and guilt." We were out on a stroll then there was a stinger that was going to hit me but he pushed me out of the way and took the hit."

" I was able to take out the stinger from his upper arm," Don added as he knelt down on one knee and rubbed the head of the out-cold blue turtle." Analyzed it already and found out that it was had strong wasp venom from a huge mutant wasp,"

Mikey grew pale as he remembered the mutant wasp that had attacked them from before. The memory made his head ache but he didn't want to show his pain so he just kept still. Donnie and Raph didn't seem to remember about the wasp they encountered so all they did was nod with fearful faces.

" Do you need the help of the healer?" the Daimyo asked." I can summon him to help with Hamato Leonardo-san's healing,"

" Thanks but no thanks, honorable Daimyo," Donnie replied with a bow of respect." Me and Don can make an antidote to help take out the venom from Leo's bloodstream but it will take us time,"

" Take all the time that you need, Hamato Donatello," Splinter said, nodding in understanding as he motioned the others towards the bedroom door." We will have to leave Hamato Leonardo on his bed to have his rest,"

The others nodded and walked out the door. Seeing his eldest son's face filled with guilt, the old rat sighed and placed a hand on the bulky blue clad turtle's shoulder.

" Do not feel guilty of what had happened, my son," he reassured him calmly." It is not your fault,"

" But it is, master!" Leonardo told his father." The stinger targeted me, not him! If I saw it first then I could've dodged it and he didn't have to get hurt!"

" I know but if it wasn't for him, you would be the one in his position,"

" I deserve to be in his position, father! He doesn't! He shouldn't be the one to take the pain for me just because of a missed target!"

" Just feel grateful and thankful for his kind deed and help with his healing so you may feel no more of your guilt,"

Leonardo sighed in defeat and nodded." Okay, father,"

 **(MEANWHILE)**

" Mikey-san, are you sure you are feeling alright?" Usagi asked, placing a hand on his pale friend's forehead as they walked through the corridors going to their rooms.

" I-I don't think so," Mikey admitted as he felt a bit dizzy.

" _Dō shi ta no desu ka?_ (What is the matter?)"

" The stinger. The wasp stinger. It feels familiar to me,"

" How is that?"

" Well, a few years ago, me and my bros fought this huge mutant wasp and when she stung Leo, the sting infected him to turn all wasp-like then he bit Raph, making him turn all wasp-like too. Donnie got bitten too then he bit me but was able to tell me how to finish the antidote and I helped save my brothers from the turtle-eating wasps,"

" Hmm, such a strange coincidence from the past. Maybe they are linked at some point,"

" Maybe but how I wish I can tell Donnie how to make the antidote!"

" _Naze anata ga deki nai_?(Why you cannot?)"

" Because we left the formula back in our dimension! Ugh! What a nightmare…"

Usagi placed a hand on the young turtle's shoulder and smiled.

" Do not fret, Mikey-san. There might be another way to help Leo-san with his healing,"

Mikey sighed." I sure hope so,"

 **(LATER THAT NIGHT)**

 _ **Mikey's POV:**_

As soon as I went to sleep, I was back floating in the space-like astral plane from my strange dream last night. I got so confused as I looked around then my eyes lit up when I saw U-Mom floating from a near distance.

" Mom!" I cried out happily, trying my best to float to her." I'm over here!"

She turned to me and my smile turned to a frown when I noticed her dark expression.

" Mom, what's wrong?" I asked.

" It is Hamato Leonardo and the Daimyo," she told me." They are both in grave danger!"

" _Dono yō na shurui no kiken sei wa o kāsan wa?_ (What kind of danger, Mom?)"

" The wasp sting! It came from the mutated wasp that you and your brothers fought; the Queen Wasp!"

" WE WERE FACING A QUEEN?!"

" Yes, you were, unfortunately, and the stinger she used did not belong to her. It belongs to a male wasp,"

" S-So, w-what's going to happen to Leo?"

" Queen Wasp is going to control him to be rid of the Daimyo so that Kraang O'Neil will be able to control you to get the war staff! You must stop him before it is too late!"

I nodded then soon, I was whisked away from the astral plane.

 **(OUT OF HIS DREAM)**

I woke up with a jolt as I kept on breathing heavily. I turned to the window and noticed that it was still night time.

Perfect.

I ran out of my room and used to stealth to go to Leo's room but when I got there, I was met with horror-filled sight.

He wasn't there!

I wanted to scream but I'd wake up everyone else so I just ran out and tried to find him. When I lost all hope already, I decided to use my powers so I shut my eyes and used the power that I liked to call my Think-And-Find. My psychic force went around the palace until I finally found him.

Near the Daimyo's room. With his katanas! Yikes!

I used my Flashy Speed power to run to him as fast as I could then I took out some metal chains from my palms, which I call my Metallic Chains power, and tied Leo up tightly so that he wouldn't escape.

" Leo, hold still!" I snapped in a very low voice but he still kept on struggling.

Once I was able to tie him up good, I flipped him over and gasped as I saw his once midnight blue eyes pure black. He saw my reaction and chuckled darkly.

" **What's the matter, you shorty turtle freak?" he darkly mocked in a whisper-like voice." Surprised to see me again?** "

I growled." Hardly."

" **Well, I'm surprised to see you having the guts to tie up your own big brother.** "

" But you aren't my brother. You are nothing but an imposter! You want to kill the Daimyo! Leo would never want to do that! He worships the Daimyo since he's the friend of our deceased father!"

The mind-controlled Leo laughed at me harshly." **It doesn't really matter anymore, Hamato Michelangelo. Soon, Kraang Prime will rise again!** "

He planned to crawl away but I saw it coming. I hoisted him up my shoulder and took him to his room then chained him up to the wall.

" I don't think so, Leo-poser! I'm making sure dad never comes back from the dead!"

" _**What a shame**_!" The Leo poser started acting all sympathetic but I knew it was all fake since he did a huge smirk." **And to think he did all that he could to try to find his so-called son. Well, at least Utrom Queen told** **you the truth but it still doesn't matter! Queen Wasp and Kraang O'Neil has other allies to take you and your precious friends down! Mwuhahahaha!** "

I got fed up with all the bragging so I knocked the Leo poser out-cold, closed Leo's room door and then teleported back to my bedroom.

 **(THE NEXT DAY)**

I woke up with a tired yawn when I heard a knock at my door.

" Mikey-san, may I come in please?" I heard Usagi's voice from the other side."I need to have a word with you,"

I shrugged and replied," Sure! It's not locked!"

As if I could, though. LOL!

Anyway, Usagi came in, his face filled with worry, fear, curiosity, and slight suspicion as he locked the door behind him(what?! we can lock it?!) then sat next to me on the bed and gulped nervously.

" Hey, Usagi," I greeted with a smile and wave." Great to see you this morning!"

" I wish I could say the same from me to you," he replied, making me feel sad.

" _Nani ga mondai na no?_ (What's wrong)?"

" Well, last night, I heard something speeding across the corridors so I went out of my room to check who it was,"

I gulped nervously." S-So, d-did you see who it was?"

" Not exactly. I saw a creature running very fast so I tried my best to follow it but when I did, I saw you chaining Leo-san, which I thought was insane until I heard him talking in a very dark tone. I hid as I saw you carry him back to his room, then I heard some things that you and him kept talking about that I am guessing I was never suppose to hear and/or is never suppose to be heard by anyone,"

I started to shiver in fear as he looked at me worriedly.

" So," he continued to say." I was wondering if you would explain to me what had happened last night and what is going on with both you and Leo-san. Please explain to me, Mikey-san. I promise I will not tell anyone else if you give me a very proper explanation,"

I took a deep breath but sighed in defeat, knowing that I can never keep the truth for long.

" Okay, okay," I said to him." I'll tell you, Usagi. Well, you see…"

 **(MEANWHILE)**

 _ **Narrator's POV:**_

While Mikey was explaining to Usagi, Leonardo and Don were heading over to Leo's room to visit the slimmer blue clad turtle and to try to heal him. Leonardo looked over to his genius brother, who had a first aid kit in his hands then sighed sadly.

He knew Don and Leo were getting as close as Usagi and Mikey, Mike and Raph, and Donnie and Raphael for the whole time they were at the Daimyo's palace so he knew his purple clad brother was already missing the comfort and company of his younger counterpart.

" Look, Don," Leonardo tried to start a conversation." _Watashi wa hontō ni mōshiwake ari mase n nani ga oko~tsu ta_.(I'm really sorry for what happened.)"

" _Mā sore wa daijōbu_.(Well, it's alright.), Leonardo," Don replied, sadness in his voice." I-It's not your fault,"

" No, it is. I should've gotten the shot, not him. He should be still awake right now and I should be the one in bed,"

" Then he'd be the one with guilt, Leonardo. Come on, bro! I can take Leo hurt physically since it's a lot easier to cure but seeing him hurt emotionally is something I can't always cure,"

" Yeah, I know,"

" Besides, you're my brother. I don't want to see you hurt in bed as much as I don't want to see your counterpart filled with guilt,"

" O-Okay. I guess I understand,"

After that, the two were completely silent until they got to Leo's room but when they opened the door, they gasped in shock to see the young leader chained up to the wall like an animal, struggling.

" LEO!" Don cried out, running to him in panic." WHAT HAPPENED?!"

" Ugh, Don?" The Leo poser was still in control but he tried to sound and act just like the regular Leo.

" Yeah, it's me and Leonardo!"

" P-Please! Help me!"

" Okay, Leo! Hold on!"

He and Leonardo tried their best to unlock the chains but they tried so hard that they didn't notice the Leo poser smirking.

' ** _All according to plan..._** '

 **A/N * _shivers_ * Woah, even the Leo poser's scary voice creeps me out.**


	7. Feelings Exchange

Chap 7- Feelings Exchange

 **A/N Again, this ship was a whole accident! But I learned to cope with it for the story to keep on going.**

 **GO '03 USAGI X '12 MIKEY! Yahoo!**

 **(MEANWHILE)**

 ** _Mikey's POV:_**

"…and that's why I needed to chain Leo up last night," I ended, backing up a bit from him since I feared his reaction.

Usagi looked at me with horror-filled eyes, backing up a bit from me too while I saw one of his furry hands go over to one of the handles of his swords. I knew his instincts was to take out his sword and finish me off so I sighed sadly and looked down in shame, making it seem like I was hanging my head.

" I-I know that you want to do to me, Usagi," I told him." Just make it quick so that I can't feel the pain anymore,"

" W-What?" he suddenly realized what his instincts were telling him to do as he shivered in either fear or guilt." N-No, Mikey-san! _Watashi wa anata ga ofu o shūryō shi taku nai._ (I do not want to finish you off!)"

" Y-Yes, you do. Your hand's super near to your swords,"

He turned to the said hand and gulped, sighing sadly before he turned back to me.

" I-It does seem like I do but I really do not! I would never want to hurt you!"

" _Chōdo anata ga shi tai nani o suru._ (Just do what you want to do.)"

He sighed." _Hijō ni yoku, Mikey-san_.(Very well, Mikey-san)"

I heard a blade being swiftly taken out from it's place and that's when I knew he took out his sword and was ready. I could feel the tears roll down my cheeks, knowing that my crush was going to be the one to finish me off.

I will never tell him how I feel about him with him about to do this but I deserve it. My secret's better kept when I'm not around anymore to see him tell everyone else. It's for the best. It's for the best…

Suddenly, I heard a sword being dropped and a pair of furry arms wrap around me. My eyes widened in surprise as I blushed really hard then he suddenly held my wrist tightly but his fur made his grip very soft. As soon as I looked up, I blushed even harder when I felt his lips pressed against mine.

 ** _Narrator's POV:_**

Mikey's face was redder than a fresh tomato as he felt Usagi's lips on top his own.

The kiss was very soft and it wasn't just because of the ronin rabbit's white fur. It was with a hint taste of cinnamon because of what he already ate that early morning; cinnamon rolls.

The grip became tight again but in a good way cause if he let go, the young turtle would whine and call for more.

Mikey's thoughts about every fear he had and could ever happen had suddenly flown away from his mind and the only thing he could think of is his feelings for his friend.

Anyway, after a few minutes, Usagi pulled away and the young turtle in orange looked at him in surprise.

" U-Usagi, w-why did y-you do t-that?" he asked.

" I-I am very sorry for what I did, Mikey-san," the ronin turned red in embarrassment." I-I could not help myself from—"

To his surprise, Mikey grabbed the upper part of his blue kimono and pulled him into another kiss, which he melted into right away as he wrapped his arms around the said turtle's waist while the smaller turtle in orange wrapped his arms around his neck. They pulled away and drowned in each other's eyes.

" If you can't help yourself, I can't help myself either," Mikey said, staring at the olive black eyes of the ronin.

Usagi smiled and stroked the little ninja's head until he went to his small mask tail then he twirled with it and twisted it playfully, making the young turtle giggle, which the rabbit thought was adorable.

" Mikey," he admitted." _watashi wa son'na ni anata no ai_.(Mikey, I love you so much)."

Mikey chuckled." _Amari ni mo watashi wa son'na ni anata ga ō suki desu. Anata ga ima made ni shi~tsu te iru yori mo ōku._ (I love you so much too. More than you'll ever know.)~"

The two lovers kissed again then when they pulled away, their minds came back to the situation.

" So, you're not afraid of me being a creature of four DNAs?" Mikey asked him.

The memory of the prophecy about the Battle Nexus's tragic end by four beings in one fusion flashed away from the ronin's mind like a magic spell. He knew that his new lover was the one being portrayed in the prophecy but he believed and he knew that he'd be able to help control the power inside of the young one.

" Of course not, _watashi no ai_.(my love.)" Usagi replied, giving his partner a kiss on the forehead as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder." I love you just the way you are,"

Mikey smiled as he placed his head on his love's shoulder. After hours of staying in the same position and talking things about their situation over with each other, the couple stood up and walked to the dining hall to eat lunch.

 _But what they didn't know was that there was an unpleasant surprise waiting for them…_

 **A/N Aah…love is in the air. LOL!**


	8. Attack In The Dining Hall

Chap 8- Attack In The Dining Hall

 **A/N More action! YAY!**

 **BTW, their first conversation is in Japanese so it seems like they're talking in secret, which they are!**

 **ENJOY!**

As soon as they both got to the dining hall, hand in hand, Usagi and Mikey's eyes widened in shock when they saw Leo sitting and eating his lunch in between Don and Raphael on the dining table.

" _Sekai naka no dono yō ni kare ga sorera no kinmitsu na chēn kara shutoku shi mashi ta ka?!(_ How in the world did he get out from those tight chains?!)" Mikey whispered to his love in a panicky and in a fearful voice." _Karera ga shi ta fu hen!_ (They were indestructible!)"

" _Watashi wa shira nai_.(I do not know.)" Usagi whispered back to him calmly." _Shikashi watashi wa kare ga ikutsu ka no herupu o yūshi te i ta to omou_.(But I think he had some help.)"

" Wait, do you mean..."

" Yes, Mikey. Both Donatello-san and Leonardo-san let him loose, not knowing of the curse he has consumed already,"

" And since he wasn't able to kill the Daimyo last night cause I stopped him, I have a feeling that he's going to try to infect someone else to help him out and to stop us from stopping him. The one he's nearest to,"

" So far, his nearest is Donatello-san and Raphael-san,"

" _Sono sai yori no i nai mase n._ (No, not that nearest.) I mean socially nearest to him. The one he's really close to,"

" _Watashi wa anata no imi o sanshō shi te kudasai_.(I see what you mean.) But then, that would mean he would be after…"

" _Ā ari mase n!_ (Oh no!) He'll be after Don! _Wareware wa kare o teishi shi nakereba nara nai!_ (We have to stop him!)"

" _Watashitachi wa sa re masu_.(And we will.) But only if he makes the move first, agreed?"

Mikey nodded with a firm face then they both took their seats and started to eat their lunch, keeping their eyes on the Leo poser as he glared back at them with eyes of blackish-blue. He knew that they were both after him but he wasn't gonna let the son of Prime and a ronin rabbit stop his plans.

He needed help and he was gonna do the way he always infect others to help him; through the bite.

" Oops." he muttered, purposely spilling his glass of fruit juice on the shoulder of the bulkier purple clad turtle, who gasped in shock and slight surprise." Oh, sorry, Don,"

" I-It's okay, Leo," Don chuckled nervously." I-I'll clean it up,"

" No, no. It's my fault. Allow me to clean it up for you,"

The Leo poser grabbed some tissue paper from the table and began to wipe the juice from the other turtle. Don shrugged his dry shoulder and continued to eat, not paying attention on how the young blue clad leader wiped away the wet juice because of his great trust on him. The Leo poser grinned with sharp teeth showing as both of his eyes suddenly turned full black, which the couple noticed at once and worriedly. Usagi had his hand near his sword handle while Mikey waited patiently until the poser of his big brother was nearer to the shoulder of his genius brother's counterpart then stood up and threw his nunchuck towards the Leo poser, sending him to the wall behind him, which caught the attention of everyone else.

" Hamato Michelangelo, what is the meaning of this?!" Splinter asked in a demanding voice.

Before Mikey could answer, the Leo poser threw back the nunchuck angrily but Usagi was able to block his partner from getting hit with one of his swords.

" No more of your lies and false acting, Leo-san," the ronin growled as he gripped tight to the handle of his sword." We know that you have been acting innocent when you know you are not!"

" That's right!" the young ninja turtle agreed." Show your real self, you poser!"

" **Very well,** " the Leo poser said in his dark voice as he smirked and showed his sharp teeth." **but only if you do the same,** _oya ai naru purinsu_.( **dear prince.** )"

With that, he started laughing evilly while his eyes suddenly got one streak of blue in the middle then his split and shell turned into two transparent wasp wings then two wasp antennas came out from the top of his head.

Everyone in dining hall gasped in horror as the turtle-wasp started to fly and laugh at their reactions.

" **Alright, Mikey,** " he darkly told the younger orange turtle." **My little transformation's done. Now, it's your turn** ,"

Mikey took a deep breath, knowing what the Leo poser was asking for so he stood up on the table and closed his eyes. To everyone else's horror and shock, except Usagi, the orange turtle levitated at the same height as the turtle wasp and opened his eyes, showing them all his pinkish-green eyes with a streak of gold in the middle of each of his eyes.

" **Is that all?** " the Leo poser rolled his eyes and chuckled." **Come on, Mikey.** _Anata ga sore o okonau hōhō yori mo anata no henkan suru koto ga yori mo aru koto o watashi ga shi~tsu te iru_.( **I know that there's more to your transformation than how you made it**.)"

Mikey growled then he turned one of his arms into a Kraang tentacle and grabbed the Leo poser before tossing him to the wall again.

" **You think that this is funny, you brother poser!** " he darkly and angrily yelled." **I'll show you what's funny, slut!** "

The Leo poser gasped for air in shock and turned his eyes back to blackish-blue then looked at the younger turtle sympathetically.

" _Shi te kudasai, otōto!_ (Please, little brother!)" he begged in Leo's normal voice." Don't kill me! Please have mercy on me!"

Mikey knew he was acting again but the poser was still in his big brother's body so he groaned and took back his tentacle, letting the Leo poser breathe and turn his eyes back to his monster eyes then he flew out of the window.

" **I'll be back!** " he cried out as he few off." **You'll see!** "

Mikey sighed sadly, flying back to his love's side as he turned back to his normal self and sighed in relief when he sat down on his chair.

" _Anata wa subete no kenri watashi no ai desu ka?_ (Are you all right, my love?)" Usagi asked, rubbing his partner's shell to relax him.

" Yeah. _Watashi wa watashi wa daijōbu da to omou_.(I'm think I'm fine.)" Mikey replied with an unsure voice as he turned really pale in exhaustion." I just feel dizzy,"

The others gathered around the two with worried-filled, fearful and curious looks on their faces.

" Mikey, what was that?!" Donnie cried out.

" How did you transform into a Kraang-like creature?!" Raph asked with slight enthusiasm.

" What happened to Leo?!" Don worriedly pleaded.

" Why is Leo acting like a wasp creature?!" Mike shrieked.

" One at a time, my sons," Splinter told them." Give them a chance to speak and/or answer,"

Leonardo turned to the couple and noticed them holding hands so he folded his arms and said," I have a feeling you two have a huge and long explanation for us,"

Usagi looked at his lover then they both nodded at each other but when Mikey stood up, he felt so tired that he collapsed, alarming his partner so much that the ronin had to catch him and carry him bridal style before he fell on the floor.

" Maybe later, Leonardo-san," he told his turtle friend." For now, I will take Mikey to his room to rest,"

" Seriously?" Leonardo sounded either disappointed and/or mad as he glared at the two." _Anata wa watashitachi jishin ni riyū o setsumei nai ka?_ (Why don't you explain to us yourself?)"

" _Watashi ga shi masu ga watashi wa kare no beddo ni kare o toru shi ta ato_.(I will but after I take him to his bed.)"

" But—"

" But nothing, Leonardo-san! He needs his rest!"

" _Anata wa sunappu suru hitsuyō wa ari mase n._ (You don't need to snap.)"

" _Watashi wa shi~tsu te i masu ga hijō ni meiwaku na watashi no yūjin o shutoku shi te iru_.(I know but you are getting quite annoying, my friend.)"

" Alright, fine. _Sumi mase n, Usagi._ (I'm sorry, Usagi.)"

" Sorry but _shazai shōnin sa re masen._ (apology not accepted.)

Leonardo sighed as he and the others watched his rabbit ronin friend carry the counterpart of his little brother to his room.

 _Little did they know was that there was still someone spying on them from afar…_

 **A/N Ooh! I wonder who's the spy…**


	9. More Warnings, Danger And Support

Chap. 9- More Warnings, More Danger And More Support

 **A/N Yay! Let's do this! More action and stuff! And more feelings!**

 _ **Mikey's POV:**_

I felt really sleepy as soon as my head hit my pillow.

" _Kibun wa yoku natte imasu ka?_ (Are you feeling better?)" Usagi asked me as he rubbed my head.

" A little," I replied, shrugging while my eyes felt droopy." _Watashi wa hon no sukoshi no nokori no bubun ga hitsuyō_.(I just need a little rest.)"

" Alright then, my love. Have a good nap, Mikey,"

As he turned to leave, I turned to him sleepily and smiled.

" Love you, Usagi-senpai~"

He blushed, turning back to me but he still smiled back, walked up to me and kissed my forehead.

" I love you too, _watashi no ai_.(my love.)"

Then, he left my room and I fell fast asleep immediately.

 **(IN HIS DREAM)**

Oh boy.

I was back floating in the space-like astral plane and I could see that U-Mom was looking for me from the other side.

" Mom!" I called out, making her turn to me in relief.

" Michelangelo!" she cried back as she floated to me as fast as she could then she gave me a great big warm hug." I thought you'd never come back here!"

" I'll always keep coming back in here, Mom. This is the only way I could link my mind to yours!"

" And it is the only way we could see each other every night,"

" Yeah! That's right! But, Mom, um,I kinda did something…bad,"

I looked down in shame and guilt as she blinked at me in shock but still smiled afterwards.

" Let me guess. Hamato Leonardo gave out a deal so you had no choice but to transform into you Utrom/Kraang self. Is that it?"

I looked back up at her in shock.

" _Dono yō ni shi~tsu te i mashi ta ka?_ (How did you know?)"

" Well, I saw the transformation from the Utrom Base and also, that is the only thing that you would assume is bad,"

" What do you mean assume?"

She knelt down on one knee and looked at my with sympathy.

" Michelangelo, the incident that was witnessed today was not and never will be your fault. It is all the fault of Kraang O'Neil and all three of her colleagues. They are the ones that had everything to do with Hamato Leonardo's transformation into a wasp-turtle,"

" Wait, 3 colleagues?! It's not just Queen Wasp?!"

She sighed." Yes, Michelangelo, it is not just her. There is still two more; the two beings you call The Creep and Speed Demon,"

" W-W-Wait, they're all undead spirits now?!"

" Yes, unfortunately. Kraang O'Neil gathered them to bring your older brothers to the enemy's side so that you will be outnumbered and outmatched,"

I got angry." W-What?! How dare they do that?! Those are my older brothers their mind-controlling!"

" Exactly. That is why they will not stop until all their minds are under their control,"

I took a deep breath to keep myself calm and closed my eyes.

I can't believe this! More danger is coming?! And this time, it's after my brothers! And our friends!

Anyway, I opened my eyes and looked at U-Mom with a very firm expression.

" Noted, Mom. I'll be alert of what's gonna happen. I'm pretty sure The Creep's coming right after the Queen Wasp so I'll keep a keen eye out for his spirit,"

" Good," she stood up again and smiled down at me." I know that you and the others will be able to stop them from taking over the Battle Nexus and from dispatching the Daimyo,"

" Thanks, Mom but for now, I think I gotta go back,"

" Yes, you are right. You must warn your brothers and friends at once!"

And with that, me and U-Mom disappeared from the astral plane.

 **(BACK IN THE REAL WORLD)**

I woke up with a yawn then when I turned to the window, my eyes widened in shock to see the sun rising from the east.

WTF?! I've been asleep for so long that I woke up at a sunrise!

I jumped out of bed and ran off to my love's room. I saw him still sleeping so I kept quiet and tried to leave but as I was about to walk away, the floor board did a little get a loud creak.

Oopsie!

" Mikey?" I heard my partner's voice from behind so I had to turn around and look at him.

" O-Oh! Hey, Usagi!" I greeted with a nervous wave.

" I can understand why you are up very early, babe, but what are you doing in here?"

I have a feeling either Raph, Mike and/or Raphael taught Usagi how to speak to me in a modern and in a loving kinda way while I was asleep but oh, well. I'll get used to it eventually.

" Sorry, 'Sagi-bear, but I thought you'd be up this early,"

" To be honest, I had been up all night looking after you for you did not wake up at late noon so I have been worried sick,"

" Oh, sorry for worrying you,"

I sat down next to him and rubbed my head on his neck, making blush as he kissed my forehead, which made me blush too.

" It is alright, baby cakes. I do not mind at all. Anything for you,"

Seems like I'll be getting used to him speaking this way but that's okay. I like it.

Anyway, after we cuddled up like that for the past few minutes, I got up and looked at him worriedly.

" _Soko ni nani ka ga machiga~tsu te iru watashi no saiai no hito?_ (Is there something wrong, my darling?)" he asked me.

" Kinda," I replied." _Watashi wa wareware wa subete shi~tsu te iru beki da to omou ga ikutsu ka no nyūsu o watashi o e ta_.(I've got some news that I think we should all know.)"

" Well, the others know of our relationship and your condition already so it would be better if you tell me and we will both tell our friends together,"

" That would be a great idea!"

" Anything to be by your side,"

I giggled, blushing then after I told him everything, we went to the dining hall, where everyone was waiting for us anxiously.

" Hey, dudes!" I greeted.

" Mikey!" Donnie cried out in worry as he and the others rushed to us.

" Why did you only wake up right now?!" Raph yelled, worry instead of rage in his voice." We were all worried sick about you!"

" Sorry," I said." I-I didn't know how long I slept 'till now,"

" It's okay, Mikey," Mike assured me with a wink.

" The important thing is that you're okay!" Don added, smiling.

" Ahem," Usagi coughed out to catch our attention." Darling, I think that there is still something you and I must tell our dear friends,"

" Oh, right!" I remembered then I turned to the others, my love's hand holding onto mine, and told our friends," Dudes, um, there's something you need to know…"

 **(A FEW MINUTES LATER)**

 ** _Narrator's POV:_**

"…and that's why we need to stay alert for danger," Mikey finished as he was met with the his friends and brothers' shocked expressions.

" So that is the reason why Hamato Leonardo is acting that way towards us," Splinter concluded, stroking his beard.

" What if he comes back to kill us again?" Ue-Sama worriedly asked.

" _Shinpai shi nai de kudasai._ (Don't worry.)" Leonardo assured the red-haired child." We'll protect you and your father, Ue-Sama,"

" We ain't gonna stop 'till Kraang O'Neil and her comrades are down and dead!" Raphael added.

" Yeah!" Raph agreed, turning to his youngest brother." Don't worry about it, Mikey. We'll be prepared and we'll take them down once and for all!"

Mikey smiled and nodded as Usagi placed an arm around his shoulder and kissed his forehead, making him blush.

 **(MEANWHILE, FROM A DARK AND UNKOWN REALM)**

" Wow," Queen Wasp **(In a human-wasp form)** sarcastically said with a growl." Do they really think they can take us down?"

" They are simply foolish if that's what they think," The Creep **(In a human-tree form)** mocked.

" I agree, my comrades," Speed Demon (In a human-like form) nodded in agreement." How naive for the prince to think low of us,"

" WHAT?!" Kraang O'Neil boomed out in rage, catching the attention of the three." HE THINKS LOW OF US ALREADY?!"

" Yes, Kraang O'Neil," Queen Wasp cleared out." That is very foolish, in my opinion…"

" You do not understand! If that is what Hamato Michelangelo thinks, it has a possibility of happening!"

" What do you mean?" The Creep asked, confused.

" Being a very powerful prince of Dimension X and the son of both Kraang Prime and Utrom Queen, he has the ability to both predict and change the future!"

" And that is terrifying terrible for us…how?" Speed Demon was still very confused.

" It is because he might predict our next move and alter it! We have to take control of his brothers before it is too late!"

" Do not fret or worry much, Kraang O'Neil," The Creep reassured her as he held out a dart with glowing mutagen at it's tip." I have the key to get Hamato Raphael under my control once more. All I need is a stealthy creature to shoot this at my target and his mind is mine!"

" My servant may do that for you, The Creep," Queen Wasp told him with a grin.

With just a snap, the Leo poser appeared and flew to her side then he bowed down on one knee.

" **My Queen, what thou want me to do for you?** " he asked.

She took the dart and handed it to him, saying," I want you to target this at Hamato Raphael and I want you to make sure that he gets infected by the mutagen at it's tip but do not get spotted by any creature. Clear?"

He nodded, taking the dart before flying off back to the Battle Nexus.

 **A/N Aah! Danger!**


	10. The Creep's Dart

Chapter 10- The Creep's Dart

 **A/N I wonder what's going to happen…I can't wait either!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **(BACK IN THE BATTLE NEXUS)**

A day after the incident with the Leo poser, Mikey and Usagi's relationship kept on growing and growing.

And it wasn't just them.

Pretty soon, Raphael was able to tell Donnie how he really felt and the slimmer purple clad turtle felt the same way for him so they ended up together. Mike and Raph had the exact same scene and they had the exact same feelings for each other so they also became a loving couple. Splinter was very happy for his sons and blessed their relationships. The Daimyo and Ue-Sama did the same.

Unfortunately, Don wasn't as happy as his brothers and their alternate counterparts. He's so upset that he didn't figure out that Leo was mind controlled before, since he had feelings for him, so he just locked himself in his room, trying to figure out a formula to cure the turtle he fell in love with.

Anyway, now, the four of the turtles were training in the palace dojo, along with Splinter, Leonardo, Ue-Sama and the Daimyo.

The sparring partners were Raph vs. Donnie and Mike vs. Raphael.

Meanwhile, Don was still cooped up in his room while Usagi was in his and Mikey's room (since they are a couple now, they sleep in the same room yet they haven't mated just yet) busy helping Mikey with his powers.

Well, anyway, outside the window, the Leo poser was keeping an eye on his red clad brother, who was too busy beating their purple clad brother in the sparring session with his brother's own bow staff.

' _ **Aww. So sad.**_ ' the turtle-wasp gave an evil chuckle.' _ **Can't wait to see the look on their faces after what I will do**_.'

With that, he aimed the dart then shot it, which hit Raph's shoulder in a bullseye. The said turtle held his aching shoulder in pain before he fell on the ground with a loud thud, losing his consciousness.

" Raph!" Mike cried out, running over to his lover then he carried him up on his shoulder.

" What in da world happened ta' mah counta'part?!" Raphael asked in worry as he, Donnie, Splinter, the Daimyo, and Ue-Sama ran to them.

" I don't know!" the bulky orange clad turtle replied fearfully, still shivering in fear." At one second, he was sparring great then the next moment, boom! He fell on the floor and got knocked out cold!"

" Hmm, he is burning up," Splinter said as he felt Raph's forehead.

" We have to get him to me and Don's lab!" Donnie told them and Mike nodded in agreement.

Raphael ran off and made his way to get (or drag) his genius brother out of his room while the others ran to the improvised laboratory as fast as they could. Don could see why his hotheaded brother called for his attention so he helped his alternate counterpart and little brother to gently place down Raph on the bed before he and Donnie started to check on the slimmer red clad turtle's vitals.

 **(MEANWHILE)**

" Usagi, am I doing it?" Mikey asked as he levitated in a meditative pose with his eyes closed." How am I doing?"

" Perfect," Usagi replied with a smile, sitting on the bed." You are doing great, my darling. _Anata wa sudeni anata no chikara ni kanzen ni seigyo shi te iru yōdesu_.(You seem to already have full control on your powers.)"

" _Okage, Usagi!(_ Thanks, Usagi!), but it is getting tiring already,"

" Then come down,"

" O-O-Okay. I-I think that I-I can do that—AAH!"

Mikey held his head in pain before falling from above, losing his concentration. Usagi got alarmed and was able to catch his love bridal style.

" _Anata wa daijōbu Mikey te i masu ka?_ (Are you alright, Mikey?)" the ronin asked worriedly.

" I-I think so," the ninja responded but sounding unsure." _Watashi wa hon no sukoshi no zutsū o e ta._ (I just got a little headache.)"

" What had happened?"

" I-I don't know. I was so focused on levitating myself when I got a bad vibe on something, making me lose my focus!"

" What is it about?"

" I think it has something that had to do with…AAH!"

Mikey held his aching head again, making Usagi worry so much that he made his turtle lover sit on the bed then he rubbed the young turtle's head.

" _Mikey dono yō na mondai da?!_ (Mikey, what is the matter?!)" the rabbit was really worried now.

" Raph!" the turtle cried out as he hyperventilated in panic." He's hurt badly! We need to get to Don and Donnie's lab!"

With that, Mikey placed a hand on his partner's shoulder then his eyes turned green as he teleported them to the improvised lab. They both gasped to see the shorter red clad turtle on the bed with the others around him.

" Raph!" Mikey worriedly shouted, running to his brother." Mike, what happened to him?!"

" I-I don't know," Mike replied, his voice filled with guilt and shame as he shivered." H-He was like that a few minutes during training,"

" Yeah," Donnie agreed." He fell down and lost consciousness when he was about to beat me in our sparring session,"

" Any more information, Donnie-san and Donatello-san?" Usagi asked, worried too.

" Well," Don began." I did find some mutagenic liquid inserted in his blood after I gave him a scan. The liquid looked exactly like mutagen but it was glowing and it had a DNA of some kind of plant,"

" What kind of plant?" Mikey asked.

" Whatever plant it is, I bet it's not good," Leonardo concluded as he folded his arms and leaned his shell against the wall.

" Can ya and Don take it out of his blood system, babe?" Raphael wondered to Donnie." I mean, he is mah counta'part and ya'r brotha'…"

" I-I don't know," Donnie replied in a stutter." I-I think it's gonna take some time for me to do so…"

As his slim purple clad brother went near their brother, the bad vibe came back to Mikey's head but this time, it's from Raph.

" Donnie, _mi te mi yō!_ (Donnie, watch out!)" he warned, pulling his genius brother away from their hotheaded brother.

" What? Why?" Donnie asked in confusion.

" Look!"

The slimmer purple clad turtle turned and then they all gasped to see Raph moving about in his sleep, growling and acting dog-like even with his eyes closed.

" Raph!" Mike cried out." What's happening to him?!"

" I don't know!" Don felt really pressured in his words.

" Hamato Raphael, please, calm down!" Splinter tried to rub the shorter red clad turtle's arm to make him stop moving.

Suddenly, Raph's eyes glowed emerald green then he got up and pounced on Mike, who screamed in a high pitch girl scream as he shivered in fear. Mikey began to panic so he levitated his monster-like brother and threw him out of the room.

" _Beikoku kara hanare te shutoku shi anata ga nanmon!_ (Get away from us, you poser!)" the young turtle growled.

" _Da kara anata wa sudeni sore o keisan shi?_ ( **So, you figured it out already?** )" the Raph poser chuckled as he grinned, showing off his sharp teeth." **But no matter. Me, my master, and our comrades will take you down one by one!** "

" I doubt it."

" **It is true! You will all perish!** "

With that, the Raph poser took out a smoke bomb and dropped it on the floor, making him disappear from the room.

" W-Woah," Don said, gasping in shock." W-What was that?!"

" What happened to my little Raphie?!" Mike demanded, upset about what happened.

" If I hadn't known better," Mikey concluded." I'd say that Raph's been mind controlled by The Creep!"

" Hey, you're right!" Donnie gasped in realization.

" The Creep?" Leonardo was very confused." Who's that?"

" He's a mutant creature we fought when we were staying in April's farmhouse," Mikey said." He also turned Raph into a dog that's made of plants!"

" _Yoroshī desu kare wa anata no ani no kokoro no seigyo o to~tsu ta mono wa 1 tsu desu ka?_ (Are you sure he is the one who took control of your brother's mind?)" Usagi wondered.

" Trust me, Usagi. He's the only one who'd do such a thing…"

 **(MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE DARK AND UNKNOWN REALM)**

The Raph poser met up with the Leo poser.

" **Hello, Rogue,** " the Leo poser greeted with an evil grin." **I take it that you got the dart** ,"

" **Definitely, Luke,** " Rogue, the Raph poser, replied." **But first, my little transformation,** "

At once, Rogue moved around like he was possessed then his body turn pure green and plant-like.

" **That's much better!** " Luke said with a smirk." **Now, let's go to mistress Queen Wasp, master Creep, master Speed Demon, and mistress Kraang O'Neil,** "

They both went to their masters and mistresses, who all grinned evilly when they saw Rogue

" Excellent job, Luke," Queen Wasp complimented." Now that Rogue is with us, getting Derrick out of Hamato Donatello would be an ease!"

" And soon, Prince Maestro will be released from inside of Hamato Michelangelo," Kraang O'Neil cried out evilly." and soon, Prime will rise again!"

The four colleagues laughed evilly so loud that it echoed all through the realm.

 _" MWUHAHAHAHA!!!"_

 **A/N Oh, yay! I finally named the 2k12 turtle posers!**


	11. The Next Speed Demon And AN

Chapter 11- The Next Speed Demon

 **A/N MORE! YAHOO!**

 **BTW, sorry for updating late!**

A day has passed but the word of danger was spreading through the nexus faster than ever.

In the Daimyo's palace, Mike was in the lab with Don, helping out with the cure as much as he could while Splinter, the Daimyo, Ue-Sama, and Usagi remained alert.

Worrying that his love would be the next target, Raphael locked Donnie in their room. Donnie pouted and tried to convince his boyfriend to let him out whenever Raphael came to visit and/or give him food but the bulkier red clad turtle would shake off the idea, much to the slimmer purple clad turtle's dismay.

Mikey and Usagi, on the other hand, focused more on controlling Mikey's abilities. They were always inside their room, meditating and so on so forth. They wanted to make sure that when the fight comes, they'd be ready.

One night, Donnie got fed up of staying in his and Raphael's room so he escaped through an open window. He used his grappling hook rope to climb down to the ground, safe and sound. He sighed in relief before running off into the forest.

" Finally," he sighed again." I'm free to roam. Now, all I gotta do is roam around for a few minutes and head back into my room,"

It was only a few minutes of roaming when he saw a shadow from the trees. Curious as he is, he slowly went towards the figure and saw…a car?!

" Wait, what?!" Donnie was taken back as he went closer to the said vehicle." What is a car doing in the Battle Nexus?"

Suddenly, two more creatures grabbed both his arms, making him yelp and jump. They held him down on his knees and he looked up in fear to see Luke and Rogue, the posers of his brothers.

" L-Let me go!" he yelled.

" No!" Luke smirked." We aren't going to let you go that easily,"

" Besides," Rogue chuckled with an evil grin." you aren't going anywhere before master Speed Demon takes our brother Derrick out of ya!"

Donnie lips quivered." W-What do you mean?"

" Oh, you know what they mean,"

The three turned to the large figure that was in front. He stood out of the shadows and, even if he was in his human form, Donnie recognized and gasped to see who it was.

" SPEED DEMON??!!?!"

Speed Demon laughed mockingly and smirked.

" Well, let's get things started, shall we?" he slowly transformed into his normal form, making Donnie's eyes widen as he trembled.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

 **(MEANWHILE)**

Mikey and Usagi got tired after hours of magic training so they went to bed to rest.

" _Oyasumi, mikey_. (Goodnight, Mikey)~" Usagi said, kissing the small orange clad turtle's cheek.

" Love you, 'Sagi-mallow~" Mikey replied, closing his eyes with a blush and smile.

" I love you too…~"

The two fell asleep, Usagi's arm over Mikey's waist as they both went into deep slumber. Mikey was enjoying the warmth and comfort of the fur of his boyfriend when the scream of something, or someone, caught his ear lobes.

 _" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"_

" Donnie!" Mikey cried out, sitting up with wide, tearful eyes.

" Mikey?" Usagi sat up too, wide awake after his lover's sudden outburst." Is everything alright?"

" N-No!" the slimmer orange turtle felt tears running down his face as the ronin rubbed his shell to try to calm him down." D-Donnie, h-he's out in the forest…in trouble…"

" _Shikashi hōhō wa?_ (But how?) Raphael-san locked him in their room. _Kare wa baai ni yotte wa shutsu te itadake masu ka?_ (How could he possibly get out?)"

" _Watashi wa shira nai_. (I don't know). Maybe he…" Mikey gasped in realization." _Ā ari mase n_! (Oh no!) The open window!"

He grabbed his partner's hand and teleported to Raphael and Donnie's room, where they were met with nothing but a window that was left wide open!

" _Ā ari mase n_! (Oh no!)" Usagi was in panic now." Did he fall?"

" No," Mikey drew up the rope of the grappling hook." He used this to land safely,"

" _Koko de kare ga deki_ _ta_? (Where could he be?) Do you think he had travelled far?"

" No but I have a feeling that he's in the forest. _Kare wa tansaku suru o aishi te iru_.(He loves to explore.)"

Mikey closed his eyes then teleported both of them into the forest. They searched for the slimmer purple clad turtle until they came across someone familiar lying on the ground.

" Donnie!" Mikey ran over to his unconscious older brother with his boyfriend beside him.

They knelt down to the slimmer purple turtle and checked if he was hurt.

 _" Watashi wa nin'i no sonshō ga hyōji sa re nai_. (I do not see any injuries.)" Usagi observed." Donnie-san must just be unconscious,"

" Wait, Usagi," Mikey had his hand above his brother's body with his eyes closed." _Watashi wa nani ka o kanjiru_ …(I feel something…)"

Suddenly, Donnie's eyes opened and lit up in lavender color…

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

 ** _Sorry, guys! But I'll leave this short! No more! I love the ship but I have two other stories with these ships in mind. Remember, here are da ships;_**

 ** _Usagi X Mikey_**

 ** _Mike X Raph_**

 ** _Don X Leo_**

 ** _Raphael X Donnie_**

 ** _Leonardo X Multi (a 2012 Mikey counterpart)_**

 ** _LH (2003) X E. Mikey (another 2012 Mikey counterpart)_**

 ** _BYE!!!_**


End file.
